


Parking

by Sarah_M



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Car Sex, Challenge Response, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_M/pseuds/Sarah_M
Summary: Trying to cover her amusement, she bites down gently on her bottom lip as she considers her next words carefully. “Jack, I really appreciate that you want to take me out. I can’t tell you how long it’s been since someone took me on an honest-to-god date. But truthfully? I kind of just want to skip to the good part…”His eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “You mean… dessert or… something else?”





	Parking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/gifts), [3starJeneral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3starJeneral/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [3starJeneral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3starJeneral/pseuds/3starJeneral) in the [FandomRevival](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FandomRevival) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [PepperF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF) in the [FandomRevival](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FandomRevival) collection. 



> My submission to the Old-School Porn Battle.
> 
>  **Prompt/Requested by PepperF:**  
>  Life has been incredibly busy and a date sounds great but I’ve not gotten laid in about THREE MILLION YEARS so can we just skip to that part?
> 
>  **Prompt/Requested by 3starJeneral:**  
>  Car/truck sex.
> 
> Started writing PepperF's only to quickly discover that I was fulfilling two prompts in one - neato! Two birds and all that.
> 
> Thank you beta! All mistakes remain my own though. First properly smutty writing attempt (although I _did not_ use the word 'cock' once, cause guys, I'm just not ready).

He asked her on a date, _a date_ , and she said _yes_. It was half a joke, maybe a little less than half - a testing question hidden behind humour to see what her reaction might be. And she said _yes._ A straight up _yes._

So here they are.

His hands grip tightly around the steering wheel of his truck, trying desperately not to be so obvious when staring at her legs or cleavage. Neither of which he has _ever_ seen so damn much of - he’s pretty sure he’s going to have a seriously hard time not making a complete idiot out of himself at dinner. There’s just _so much skin_ and it’s _right there._ His fingers clench impossibly tighter, willing himself to focus. The next time he glances over at her, it doesn’t escape his attention that she has turned herself slightly to face him, watching him while wearing the sassiest smirk - something else he’s never seen on her.

“You okay there?” she asks smugly. She knows exactly what she’s doing to him. It’s entertaining to see him so pent up with nervous energy - something that she alone has caused.

Sucking in a breath he replies, “Yeah - good.” He tries to concentrate on the road ahead. “You just look so… _great_. You look great. It’s a nice dress.”

It’s a short dress, a black strappy short dress. Not ridiculously short, although now that she’s sitting down it’s certainly shorter - exposing more of her smooth creamy thighs to him.

“You said that already, twice, but thank you. I like this dress too.”

The road is no-where-near as exciting as she is. “Though, I’m supposed to concentrate on driving… not your legs.”

“I disagree. The whole point of this dress is for you to look.”

Instantly his eyes snap to hers again - studying her expression. Daring, flirtatious, confident - it’s sexy as hell. She doesn’t even need the damn dress. “And I will. At dinner. A lot.”

Trying to cover her amusement, she bites down gently on her bottom lip as she considers her next words carefully. “Jack, I really appreciate that you want to take me out. I can’t tell you how long it’s been since someone took me on an honest-to-god date. But truthfully? I kind of just want to skip to the good part…”

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise, the jolt of arousal spreading through him at her words is instant and warm. “You mean… dessert or… something else?”

The thinly veiled insinuation hangs between them for a beat, before she gives a very telling smile and says without a single hint of uncertainty in her voice, “Something else. Something better.”

It’s so truly comical to watch his eyes widen, mind playing over the words for a few quiet moments, before he practically yells out frustrated, “Jesus Carter! What the hell are we doing driving to dinner? Why did you let us leave your house? Why aren’t we in your bed right now _having sex_?”

Laughing loudly at his words, unable to hold it back she replies with a simple, “You asked me for dinner - not for sex.”

“That’s because I’m a gentlemen! If I’d known I could pick between steak and sex, I’d pick sex - every time.”

Her amusement is infectious and he can’t help but smile back at her as he shakes his head.

“You said you’d made us a reservation. Seemed like you put some effort in - you look very charming by the way - I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

The voice she uses makes it sound like she finds the whole situation cute or endearing. It’s not supposed to be either.

“ _Charming_ ,” he mutters, “Sam the only thing I’m disappointed about is that we are in my truck driving _away_ from _sex_. That’s what we’re doing right now - driving in the opposite direction of an actual sex-life.”

She’s laughing again, which is such a pleasant sound to his senses, but all he can think about now is that there are _other_ noises she could be making that would please him so much more.

“That’s it,” he announces slowing the car down, “I’m turning around.”

Reaching over, she curls her fingers against the inside of his thigh - as if it’s her intention to still his actions. It’s done so casually - like it’s a touch she shares with him all the time. Except that’s not true, his brain and body both know it, and his pants are instantly feeling tighter than they were a few moments ago.

Looking down at her hand, his eyes following the path up her arm until he’s met her eyes, he finds they are still smiling at him. Sparkling and filled with mischief. “Don’t turn around just...pull up over there.”

His frowns, confused. “What’s over there?”

The response he gets is in a lower, far more seductive voice that sends more blood rushing south. “Absolutely nothing…”

 _Parking_.

She is definitely talking about parking.

“That’s… not something I’ve done in a _very long_ time.”

“Hmm,” she nods in agreement. She can see that his eyes are changing, a hint of arousal shining through now, as she watches his gaze dance up and down her body. Sliding her hand a higher up his thigh, she stops just short of the obvious buldge and squeezes firmly. Then she makes a show of slipping the thin straps of her dress down each shoulder and toes off her heels.

“We could get arrested.” Has he really become the voice of reason out of the two of them? How is that possible?

“Hmm,” she nods again, acting as though she’s very concerned about that detail.

The giveaway that she doesn’t care in the slightest is when she angles her hips up off the seat, both hands disappearing beneath her dress. They appear again with her underwear snagged around each thumb, dragging them down and off her smooth legs.

“Okay. I’m convinced,” he says plainly.

Driving at this point is downright dangerous. He takes the next right and pulls up into the car park of the local nature reservation. It’s empty and void of activity. Thank god for that.

The handbrake is barely up before she’s unbuckled and climbing over to straddle him in his seat. He’s quick to unbuckle and lean his seat back to a more practical position for this sort of activity. She’s still grinning at him, as he holds her hips and settles her down against him, pressing his clothed hardness against her centre. A breathy _oh_ escapes her lips.

Brushing their noses together, both of them smiling at the ridiculousness of the situation they've allowed themselves to be in, he considers for a moment that they are about to share a first, proper kiss. And it’s going to be in his truck while she’s panty-less. He’d never have picked it.

She sweeps her lips over his, once, twice, testing him until it morphs from something sweet and simple into something more heated, hungry and unguarded. Exploring, tasting and teasing - cataloguing each other as their hands roam over layers of fabric covered skin. As she pulls back for a breath of air, he tugs at her lower lip with his teeth before relenting to the departure.

“You know we could both be naked in a comfortable bed right now. Instead there’s all this clothing between us,” he murmurs as he nips and licks a line from her clavicle, up her neck until he sucks pleasingly at the sweet soft skin behind her ear lobe.

Whimpering as he brushes his lips over the shell of her ear, she rolls her hips against him and digs her fingers into his shoulders. “I thought you liked the dress.”

“I do. It’s just that I know I’m going to like what’s under it more.” Sliding his fingers up her thighs temptingly, he boldly continues under her dress until he is palming delightfully at her naked ass.

Rolling her hips against him in time with his kneading fingers, she kisses him deeply, rakes her nails down his chest over his shirt and then deftly begins undoing one button at a time.

When her hot hands finally smooth over the freshly exposed skin of his chest, he lets out a soft grunt into her mouth. Hands reluctantly leaving her ass, they blindly start to search for a zipper, a clasp, _something_ to help him free her breasts from the inviting outfit.

She breaks their kiss, pulling back to slip her arms out of the straps of her dress. Promptly tugging it down until she’s uncovered what she knows he wants to get to.

“Wow,” he manages to gasp out before she meets his mouth again, arching herself into him, brushing her puckered nipples against the course hairs of his chest. He tries to burn to memory the noise she makes when he rolls her nipples between his finger tips and cups at the alluring flesh.

She tugs at his belt buckle between them, undoing it eagerly and making quick work of his fly. There’s no hesitation when she pushes her hand into the front of his pants, stroking firmly at his hard length repeatedly while he groans at the new contact.

“You keep that up and we’re going to be able to make that dinner reservation,” he warns.

“Take your pants off and touch me already,” she demands breathily.

“How could I say no when you ask so nicely?”

“ _Please_ ,” she adds sweetly against his lips with a smile.

Lifting herself off him, she allows enough room for him to push his pants and boxer-briefs just far enough down his thighs. A noise escapes from the back of her throat at the sight of him freed and straining for her.

Watching her watch him he relishes in the dark wantonness in her eyes. The quickening pace her breaths that has her chest rising and falling rapidly. The way her breasts look freed. The contrast of her pebbled peaks against the rest of the soft skin there - and he’s clearly taken too long to admire her because she’s grabbed his wrist and pushing his hand under her dress and his fingers slide into her slick folds.

“Oh _fuck_ you’re so wet,” he groans out, unable to stop the words from leaving him, his hips bucking instinctively upwards.

She nods slowly, eyes clouded with lust as she pulls her dress up enough to expose herself to him. He groans again and she runs her fingers through his hair as she sucks and nips at the sensitive skin of his neck. Letting his fingers explore her heated centre, he circles the pad of his finger over her clit slow and purposeful. He was right; making her laugh is good, making her moan is better.

Resting her forehead against his shoulder, she sighs repeatedly into his neck - but he wants to see her face, wants to watch her. Tangling his fingers of his other hand through her hair, he tugs firmly until she’s sitting back up. It’s pure, utter pleasure that’s etched into her features - her mouth parted slightly, ohing her satisfaction at his attention between her legs.

“I need to be inside you,” he growls out. He can’t wait any longer. Stopping his teases to her sex, he grips himself and she angles herself over him. A few tantalising sweeps of his hardness through her folds is all he manages before she’s sinking herself down onto him.

They both moan. Loudly.

She is hot. And wet. And tight. And _perfect._ His fingers clutching tighter into her hair as she sobs out his name. His length fills her - stretching her in an achingly wonderful way. It’s been so long. For both of them.

“God, Sam,” he drags her name out, his fingers brushing through her hair to cup her cheek and press his thumb against her kiss swollen lips. “This is going to be over way too fast.”

“I know, I know,” she agrees breathless, before catching the pad of his thumb between her teeth almost painfully.

Then she’s lifting her hips until he’s almost entirely out of her heat, before she sinks back down on him again achingly slow. Setting a blissfully agonising unhurried pace for them both - trying to keep them grounded for as long as possible - he meets her each time, over and over as they try to memorise and catalogue the others reactions.

His thumb travels back down to her sex, finding her bundle of nerves quickly; circling it knowingly. Watching and feeling for telling signs that she might come undone for him soon. It doesn’t take long - a few more perfected circles at her clit and her pace becomes jerky and erratic. Her thighs become shaky and he can _feel_ her insides tighten around him. She lets out a throaty hum as her head lulls back slightly.

“Come for me. Come,” he whispers to her. His free hand stilling her hips so he can take over, increasing their pace, fucking her fast, hoping that it’s the last little bit she needs to push her over the edge. A pitched cry of ecstasy escapes her as her whole body tenses. He feels her internal muscles clenching and pulling at him rhythmically, spurring him on.

“Come in me,” she sobs out, her fingers curling painful into his biceps.

He can’t hold back. He lets go. The familiar pull and release rush through him, strong and hard as he empties himself into her willing body.

Going slack against one another, they hold each other, stroking and soothing at sweat slicked skin. When he finally has enough energy back to move, he gives her a slow and languid kiss.

“So much better than a dinner date,” she smiles against the corner of his mouth.

“I should expect so, although I guess we’ll never know how good the food was, so it’s an unfair judgement on our part,” he quips, earning him a giggle in response.

A flood of car head lights pierce through the fogged up windows and they both freeze, eyes widening in alarm.

“Oh shit,” he laughs.

She scrambles up off him, bumping her ass into the car horn in her haste.

“Shoot!” she exclaims, clambering back into her seat as he rushes to yank his pants back up and start the engine.

“We are much too old to be caught doing this. Not okay - _not okay_ ,” still chuckling as he puts the truck into gear and swiftly pulls out onto the road. Looking over to her, watching her ungracefully pull her underwear back on, adjust her dress and buckle up - as if that makes her look _less_ like she’s just been thoroughly fucked. Not a chance. “If I see blue and red lights in my rear view, I sure hope you’ve got a good excuse worked out - ‘cause you should know I’m flat out blaming you otherwise.”

“Yes, because you had _nothing_ to do with it,” she chides, wiping condensation off the windows with her hands so he can see a little better.

 

Safely back at her place, with zero warnings or arrests, he helps her slide out of the cab of his truck.

“Coming in?” she offers, invitingly.

“Sure - still haven’t had dinner yet you know,” he grins at her, holding her hand in his.

Suddenly she stills and tenses uncomfortably, pressing her eyes closed in a wince.

He’s pretty sure he knows what just happened. “Aren’t you glad you put those panties back on? Could be a real mess otherwise.”

“I’m quickly remembering that a sex-life is messy. Let’s shower first and then order dinner.”

“Sounds good to me Carter. Sounds good to me.”

 


End file.
